A known telescopically adjustable steering column of a vehicle includes a telescope actuator and column jacket having lower and upper jackets. The column jacket is longitudinally moveable and internally collapsible along a longitudinal axis between a “full out” position in which the column jacket is fully extended and a “full in” position in which the column jacket is fully retracted. This collapsibility is energy-absorbing (E/A) and reduces likelihood of injury to a driver of the vehicle during a crash thereof.
However, various functions of the steering column—including telescopic motion, elimination of unwanted rotation of the upper jacket, E/A collapse of the steering column, and axial movement of the jackets relative to each other—are achieved using multiple respective components. Each component performs only a single specific function (e.g., telescope and collapse bushings are respectively used for the telescopic and E/A movements).